Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
A liquid discharge head may include, for example, a holding substrate (also referred to as protective substrate) bonded on an actuator substrate with adhesive. The holding substrate covers a plurality of pressure generating elements arrayed on the actuator substrate. The holding substrate includes openings as channels communicating a common liquid chamber with individual liquid chambers of the actuator substrate.